


Full Support

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Club President Charlie, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Indiana Jones - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Charlie Bradbury, Nerd Dean Winchester, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on TumblrCharlie Bradbury should trust in her friend, but she has no idea how he'd take it. When she made the bet with her girlfriend, Dorothy, she was so sure of how Dean would respond. But now... she's uncertain. Because it could go one of two ways - he does what Charlie believes he'll do, or he'll prove Dorothy right.She wasn't prepared for a third option.





	Full Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I saw this post on tumblr about 'how to prove whether or not your straight guy friend really supports gays', and there was a new story added to the post that set this story in motion.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

            Charlie always thought the best of people. If she had to describe her point of view, Charlie would say she sees the glass of butter beer half full through her rose-colored glasses. Some would say she’s naïve, too trusting – a total _pushover_. But they didn’t know her. They were the people who judged her for bouncing down the quad, listening to bubbly 80’s pop. Stared as she went dorm-to-dorm, inviting everyone on her floor to weekly movie marathons even though the same five people showed up every time. Whispered about her behind her back as she proudly advertised her Gay-mers Club out near the Science Hall.

            If these people used their time to understand her instead of judge, stare, and mock, they’d realize how wrong their assumptions were. Charlie was not naïve – in fact, having learned too much about how cruel the world can be too soon. Losing her parents, her home, and her light in one day would cripple even the most battle-worn knights. But all this _cruel_ hardship only made her kind. Charlie decided one night, during the first year of her new life, that too much time was wasted feeling trapped and unhappy. She watched her mother’s body, and in between the rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor, imagined her speaking. Telling her, “My little Eowyn… I’m so glad you’re okay… I want you to live… never let that spark within you get snuffed out.” With tears in her eyes, Charlie promised.

            Promised to never give in to the darkness just waiting beneath the surface. To never give in, whether to the whispers that follows her in her dreams or the rigid expectations of others. To extend a gentle hand when others recoil in disgust. And to make sure no one feels as alone as the girl in the sheriff’s chair, sipping lukewarm cocoa under a shock blanket all those years ago.

            It was the code she lived by – the _oath_ that weaves through every one of her knightly duties. To see the good in everyone, giving them a chance.

            Dean, however, was burning through them all like they were ants under a magnifying glass.

            “I seriously don’t understand how you put up with him,” Dorothy says, taking slow bites of her sandwich, “Seriously – you’re a _saint_.” Charlie rolls her eyes, stuffing a mouthful of salad into her mouth. Both girls’ eyes follow Dean as he trails the open grounds, backpack swinging to and fro. His leather jacket should look ridiculous in the late summer heat, but only adds to his charm. It helps him when winking at a group of girls lounging on the grass, whistle wolfishly at a few female members of the Dance Team, and even manage a smile out of Assistant Dean Rowena MacLeod when they cross paths.

            “He’s… _nice_ ,” Charlie starts, now playing with her food, “I mean, we get along well enough when it’s just _us_. He’s a huge nerd – you wouldn’t know it! And when he talks about his brother…”

            “But…?” Dorothy asks, when Charlie’s silence lasts a beat too long.

            “I am getting tired of how he acts whenever we… _y’know_ ,” she sighs, gesturing between the two of them. Dorothy smiles, reaching across the table to entwine their fingers together, and tugging Charlie’s hand close to press a soft kiss into the skin.

            “Yes,” she nods, “I do know.”

            Charlie smiles back, glad she has such a wonderful and caring girlfriend. On her first day at Kansas University, she had already accepted the very likely possibility of being celibate for the next four years. But one tornado warning later, Charlie had broken her pledge of chastity.

            “If it’s so annoying though,” Dorothy continues, “Why don’t you just _tell_ him?”

            “Don’t you think I’ve tried that?” Charlie says, “I say ‘Hey, Dean, y’know when you gape whenever me and my girlfriend kiss or ask really inappropriate questions, I feel very uncomfortable’, he goes,” she puffs out her chest, deepening her voice, “ ‘No, Charlie, it’s not – I’m not _homophobic_. I’m a total ally… you guys got my full support.’ “ She sighs, dropping her head to the table. “I don’t think he knows what that word means,” she mumbles.

            “Or he’s not an ally.”

            Charlie whips her head back up, gaping at Dorothy. The brunette looks nonplussed, chewing her food calmly. “What?” she asks.

            “Dorothy!” Charlie yelps, “You can’t just say that!”

            “Yes I can,” she shrugs, “Look, Charlie, it’s admirable you’re giving this guy so much credit but it’s time for the bank to close up shop. He’s probably only an ally when it’s _convenient_. Like… say two sorority girls get a tad tipsy on rosé and decide to _experiment_. I bet if a guy even _looked_ at him in interest he’d knock their lights out.”

            Charlie frowns at her, “Dean’s not like that.”

            Dorothy raises a brow at her. “You know this for a fact?” she asks.

            “N-no…” she starts, “But… he’s my _friend_. I _refuse_ to think he’d do something like that. He’s just a bit… uneducated, is all.” Dean wasn’t just Charlie’s friend – he was probably her _best_ friend (even if he drove her up the wall half the time). They met within the first week. She was carrying a box of DVD’s that were shipped later than the others, not watching where she was going. Rounding a corner, she collided with a firm chest and flew backwards. The weak cardboard of her box exploded, sending copies of her favorite films everywhere. She groaned and looked up, blinking at the freckled, sandy-haired boy-next-door type standing in front of her. He was frozen, wincing, and clutching tightly to the three-box set of Indiana Jones in his hands.

            Her eyes had sparkled, “Is that the special edition with commentary from Harrison Ford?”

            Dean startled, and looked down at his DVDs. He smiled, glancing up. “Yeah,” he drawled, “ _And_ it has facts that pop-up during the movie, too.”

            “If you help me clean this up,” Charlie said, holding up a case and wiggling it, “I have an Original Trilogy we can marathon after we get through that bad boy.” Dean nodded, helping not only to collect all her stray entertainment, but also carry it back to her dorm room. They then spent the day drowning in Harrison Ford – tuckering themselves out debating who was better: Indiana Jones or Han Solo.

            “Just because he has a whip doesn’t make him better, Dean.”

            “But it does make him _sexier_.”

            “As if…”

            Charlie breaks from her memories back into the present, smiling. Dorothy raises a brow, chewing thoughtfully. She swallows before saying, “If you’re so _sure_ , why don’t we make a bet?”

            The redhead squints, waiting for her girlfriend to continue.

            “I saw this thing online… about an interesting way you can tell if someone’s really an ally or just talking big,” she continues, padding her point out with a big set-up.

            Charlie rolls her eyes, “Just get to the point.”

            “I want you to tell Dean Winchester that you thought he was gay the first time you met him,” Dorothy says, an evil sparkle in her eyes, “If he laughs it off and thinks nothing of it, then you win. But if he overreacts and gets upset… _I_ win.”

            “And what are the stakes?”

            “You win, _I_ can dress up as Slave Leia next time we do it,” Dorothy offers, “But if I win, you cut ties with Dean once and for all.” She holds her hand out, waiting.

            Charlie stares at it, rolling her tongue around in her mouth. Her girlfriend seems to be very sure of herself – to offer something like _that_ – but does she really want to risk her friendship?

            ‘ _What’s there to risk_ ,’ she thinks, ‘ _Dean might not always act like it… but his heart is in the right place. This should be easy._ ’

            She steels her gaze and shakes hands, finalizing the agreement.

            “You’re on.”

* * *

             ‘ _Come on Bradbury… you can do it… it’s a simple sentence… Dean, when we first met…_ ’ She stares at Dean as he tapes another flyer for her club on a building wall, her eyes wide and fearful. He turns to her, catching sight of her expression, and pauses in his task. Charlie dips away, turning as red as her hair as she stares at the faded bricks.

            “Charlie?” Dean asks, “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine!” she chirps, not meeting her friend’s wondering stare. Instead, she hands him a few more flyers, “Could you go and put a few of these near classroom doors? That way people can see it first thing when entering _and_ exiting.”

            Dean eyes her, and then the loose papers, before sighing. He takes the flyers and heads inside. Charlie takes a deep breath, sagging onto the building.

            When she asked Dean to help promote an event for her Gay-mers Club, she thought it would be the perfect way to segue into Dorothy’s request. But no matter how much the words rattled around in her head, they were trapped there. Locked by the sheer terror of Dean responding just as Dorothy imagined.

            Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Dean walk back out empty handed. Nor did she see him until his hand was already clamped to her forehead.

            “You’re warm,” Dean says, “But not in a weird way… you wanna go sit down for a minute in the shade?” He jerks his thumb to a nearby tree. Charlie doesn’t trust her voice, so she nods. Dean helps her up, and they walk towards the shaded area. She plops down on the grass while Dean leans against the trunk.

            “Gotta say, Charlie, this is real dedication,” Dean chuckles, watching her, “Promoting even when you’re not feelin’ a-hundred percent? If you weren’t already the founder and president of that whole thing, you should demand it.”

            She laughs. “Sure,” she says, “But it’s not like I could have staged a coup against the three other members of my club… especially when one of them sleeps in my bed five times out of the week.” In its second year, Charlie’s club has never peaked past five members. Her and Dorothy made up the executive board – merciful queens of their land. The only other people who seemed interested were three other boys. And one of them had to leave because he _graduated_ – of all things.

            “That does seem like a problem,” Dean smirks, “She might freeze you out if you freeze _her_ out.”

            “Anyway,” Charlie carries on, “This seems like the best way to drive up recruitment. I mean, who doesn’t like Smash Bros.?” She turns to him, “You know… the invite’s always open?”

            Dean blushes, looking away, “Aww… come on Charlie –“

            “Come on what?” she asks, “You’re practically a member in everything but name! It’s like hanging out with me but as well as a few others. Why don’t you want to come?”

            “I don’t know,” Dean scratches his head, “I mean… don’t you have to be…” He doesn’t finish, but Charlie understands. She frowns.

            “No, Dean,” she says, “It’s just a name – we have a straight guy, his name is Kevin.” And before she could stop herself, “Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I thought you were gay when we met, so – ” Charlie freezes, clamping a hand over her big mouth. She darts her eyes over to Dean, who’s gone rigid against the tree. His eyes have glazed over, and his roll of tape slips out of his lax fingers.

            “Dean?” Charlie tries, reaching forward, “Dean, are you…” she tugs at his sleeve, shaking him from his stupor. He blinks down at her.

            “Huh?”

            “Dean I didn’t,” she starts, tripping over herself, “I mean – if you’re upset…”

            “No, no, I’m not… no… it’s just,” Dean slides down the rough bark, arms resting on his knees. He’s staring straight in front of him, letting his words hang for the silence to fill in the blanks. For Charlie, the filler is nothing but sharp and poisonous. Thankfully, Dean chuckles. He scrubs a hand down his face, rubbing it over his cheek. “I’ve been thinkin’,” he continues, mumbling, “I don’t know… that I might be _somethin_ ’. I like girls… but I’ve noticed a few guys here and there… I looked it up – bisexual it said I was? I thought if maybe I stopped there, no one would have to know. But if you…”

            “Oh, Dean –“

            “I don’t think I’ve been good at it,” he says, smirking, “I mean, if you could tell from that first moment… what an idiot I was –“

            “Don’t say that,” Charlie says, kneeling next to him, “Dean Winchester you are pure and kind and sweet and everything I knew you were.” She waits a beat before throwing her arms around him, squeezing tight, “I am so proud that you didn’t turn away and trusted me with this. I’m honored, really.”

            Dean takes a deep breath before bringing shaky arms around Charlie’s torso, squeezing back. He clears his throat, “…Thanks, Charlie.”

            “And Dean,” Charlie continues, “I didn’t know – honest. What I said, it was just some dumb bet I made with Dorothy.” She pulls back, Dean staring at her with watery eyes, in his tears questions. “She wanted to see what you would say – thinking you’d get offended if I thought…”

            “Why would she think that?” Dean asks, “I don’t… I would never –“

            “Because how else would we know, Dean?” she says, “You were confusing. Watching every little interaction between me and Dorothy… staring and gaping at the gay flag in my room… you were making me uncomfortable every time I brought up _my_ sexuality –“

            “Charlie,” Dean gasps, “I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” he trails off, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “I never _meant_ to make you feel that way, and I would never knowingly do that. I’m sorry I ever made you upset or uncomfortable. You’re like my little sister,” her heart warms at those words, “It’d kill me to hurt you.”

            “Then why,” Charlie continues, “Why did you do it?”

            “I just… I guess I was curious,” Dean says, shrugging, “Jealous, even… Charlie, you’re so cool and confident. You get to be yourself and you’re so brave about it: like a real Gryffindor. While I’m just some stinkin’ Hufflepuff hiding away in my den…”

            “Dean, I’m not cool or confident,” Charlie laughs, crying, “I’m terrified, like, _all the time_. Do you know how _notorious_ my reputation is around here? But it’s not like I can be someone else – I can only be _me_. And I think that it’s high time you do the same.”

            “But –“

            “We’re all afraid, Dean,” Charlie smiles, “Luckily I have my aunt Donna, my girlfriend… and my best friend-slash-brother to give me the courage when I need it.” She punches him softly on the shoulder, “So, whattya say? Ready to come out of your den?”

            Dean sniffs, but nods.

            “Great,” Charlie stands, “I think we’ve plastered enough advertisements around school. I think we should go back to my place and do movies and ice cream.” She looks at him, brow raised, “Indiana Jones?”

            Dean laughs, joining her. “You bet,” he says, “I think I still left my box set there the _last_ time we marathoned them.”

            “Great,” Charlie links arms with him, “If any luck one of them will already be in the DVD player.” They walk, each a little lighter than before.

* * *

 

            “What’s he doing here?”

            Dorothy gives Dean the stink eye as he waltzes into the room, shoulders tense and his head turned down. Charlie elbows her in the stomach, whispering, “Be nice. I finally convinced him to come to one of these.” Dorothy rolls her eyes, but joins Charlie in welcoming him. Crowley and Kevin watch from nearby, their conversation dropped in favor of staring at the newcomer. Dean turtles even further into his hoodie.

            “Hey, Dean!” Charlie says, hugging him, “Welcome to the party, we’re just about to set up – but snacks and drinks are over by those nerds over there.” She jerks her thumbs at the other boys, who quickly turn their heads.

            “Thanks, Charlie,” he says, eyes moving from her to Dorothy’s as she pulls away. He steps over to her.

            “Dean.”

            “Hey, Dorothy,” he starts, scratching his neck, “I just wanted to say sorry… I never wanted to make you uncomfortable with my… I was going through some things – and I know that doesn’t excuse my – anyway, I’m done. And if I say something that isn’t right please, tell me? I’m still new to this whole _bisexuality_ thing myself… so I’m getting the hang of it all.”

            Dorothy blinks at him, “Bisexual?”

            Dean mirrors her expression, before whipping back to Charlie, “You didn’t tell her?”

            “Of course I didn’t,” Charlie whispers back, “You never out a person without their consent – that’s like a _cardinal_ rule!” Dorothy coughs, bringing both their attention back to her.

            “I’m sorry, too, Dean,” she says instead, “For ever doubting you. I’m glad you’ve worked everything out. Besides… we’ve been down on our bisexual quota ever since Chuck left.” Charlie giggles, slapping her girlfriend’s shoulder lightly. “Why don’t you go talk to the others, I need to speak with _this one_ privately.”

            Dean nods, heading towards the food. They watch him make nice with the other members at first, before Charlie starts watching her girlfriend – a small, evil smile blossoming ever larger onto her face.

            Dorothy finally deigns her with a glance, “What?”

            “Just imagining you tonight in your outfit,” she beams, “Word of advice – those chains are _heavy_.” The brunette sighs, but throws her arm around the smaller girl to bring her in close. She drops a kiss to her crown, and mumbles out another apology.

            “Why you saying that to me?” Charlie asks, looking up at her.

            “I should have trusted you,” she sighs, “I guess I’m too used to seeing the worse in others… I wish I could have that much faith in people like you.”

            Charlie blushes under the praise, tucking an errant strand behind her ear. “It would be nice – a world full of Charlies…” she starts, smirking, “But even I can admit that’d get annoying real fast. Besides, I’m one in a million.”

            “Yes,” Dorothy agrees, “But I’m the rarer of the two of us.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “Because I got you to fall for me.”

            Charlie rolls her eyes, but doesn’t reject the tender kiss her girlfriend places on her lips. Instead losing herself to the taste of Red Bull and Chap Stick. They pull back, gazing into each other’s eyes.

            “He’s not staring at us, is he?”

            Charlie checks. “No,” she smiles, “Thankfully.”

            “Maybe it was a good thing I made you do that,” Dorothy laughs, “It wasn’t the answer either of us was expecting… but the best possible response to the scenario.”

            “No, the best possible response would be him saying, ‘No way – so did my boyfriend’.” The girls giggle at Charlie’s impression.

            “As if he’d date a boy so fast,” Dorothy sighs, “He was just feeling up some girl the other day… it’s not like he’s going to jump teams so quickly. He’ll need time before he even thinks about –“

            _Knock Knock_

            “Hello?” a boy, with blue eyes and messy dark hair asks, “Is this where the Gay-mers are?” He looks rumpled, his button down in need of an iron and his slacks bunched up on one side. But the soft smile and slight bags under his eyes give Charlie a good feeling about him.

            “Correct you are, sir,” she side steps out of Dorothy’s arm and over towards the even newer guest, “My name is Charlie Bradbury… and you are?”

            “My name is Cas –“

            “Bloody hell!”

            They look back over toward the crowd, where Crowley dabs at his suit. Dean tries to help, kicking at the crushed cup to get closer to wipe at a quickly setting stain – his eyes darting over to Charlie and her new friend every few seconds.

            “…tiel. Castiel Novak,” he says, turning to her, “Is… is everything okay?”

            “Yeah,” she says, leading him in and closing the door, “Totally normal, Cas. Why don’t you get to know them – see for yourself? Smash in _five_!” She pushes a wide-eyed Cas into the fray, turning Dean’s face into a lobster. Charlie smirks, and returns to her girlfriend.

            “You were saying?”

            Dorothy sighs, kneading at the space between her brows. “At least,” she says, “This time we didn’t bet.”

            “Don’t worry,” Charlie says, watching Dean and Cas introduce themselves – Dean stuttering and Cas chuckling softly, “We’ll probably have a whole bunch of bets we can make _later_.”

            She doesn’t say anything, but Dorothy’s kiss to her temple tells her everything she needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like? Drop a kudos or a comment and let me know!


End file.
